When Missions go Wrong
by Razamataz22
Summary: Failure is never an option for Videl Satan. Yet when a fight goes against her favor she finds herself in a horrible scenario. Is this the end for Videl?


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**...**

It had been a normal case like any other, or at least that what Videl wished it had been like. She had gotten the call whilst in the bathroom and had rushed to the scene, knowing she would have to apologise to her teacher at a later date. According to the chief, the police had cornered the Hikikomori Gang but in doing so had created a siege situation. They were holed up in an old fish warehouse and they wanted Videl to enter the second story via the roof and take out the higher numbers before giving the all clear for the rest of the police squad to make their move on the guys below. That wasn't even the easiest part of the job.

Videl's infiltration couldn't have been any easier, the roof access door nearly haven corroded away to the point where she was able to effortlessly pull it off of the hinges. Upon entering, she hugged her arms as the hairs began to stand on end, the air in the building feeling colder than ice. Rubbing her hands together, she tried to generate some feeling in her fingers before she grasped the doorknob and opened it an inch to give her visual access. From her standpoint, she could see that there were five men standing along the second story railing where supervisors would have watched their men at work. Yet none of them even wielded guns of any kind, rather they all held an assembly of melee weapons ranging from lead pipes and crowbars to large planks of wood. It was known that the Hikikomori Gang had difficulty in obtaining weapons the same way that other gangs did but this just seemed embarrassing. The only problem she saw though was that the tight confines of the steel walkways would prove a difficult battleground in comparison to the wide open spaces she was used to. Yet it was a challenge she was mentally prepared for.

Recalling the situation, she remember haven taken out the first enemy with ease, having punched his head into the concrete wall yet in doing so having alerted his companions. With every charging motion, the walkway creaked and moaned under the combined weight. Videl took them on without hesitation, charging towards them kicking the leading man in the stomach as he went to punch at her face. She soon found herself having to bob and weave as a metal pipe was continuously swung at her head and with the constricted movement area she was unable to avoid in her usual patterns.

Her mind had wondered however and she forgot about the previous man she had knocked out, lying unconscious behind her. Being pushed backwards, the back of her heel clipped the lifeless body and with flailing arms she stumbled backwards, her wrist slamming against the walkway rail painfully. She had little time to worry about her wrist however as she saw the brutish man descend upon her with his weapon. Videl managed to raise her arms to protect her face and she was rewarded with no central pain having been felt, but her police communicator however had taken the majority of the force, effectively destroying it.

That was the least of her problems as her ankle was grasped and she felt herself being hauled into the air like a rag doll. With her spare foot she tried to kick at her captors head but he only slammed her into the wall, her attack missing as her vision blurred over. Videl's body met the hard metallic floor as she was dropped to the walkway before she felt a foot connect with her stomach, sending her skidding across the relentless metal. Sliding to a halt, she found herself looking at the door which she had entered from and the thought of escaping to a wider area crossed her mind. Pushing herself to her knees, she grasped the doorknob with her hand before that had happened, the worse pain she had ever felt; the iron pipe having crushed her fingers into the metallic doorknob, shattering several bones. Her roar of pain was short lived however as the pipe connected with the side of her head, causing her to lose consciousness.

Her eyes covered along with her arms and legs bound with rope was how Videl found herself as she awoke, a thick piece of fabric gagging her causing muffled breaths to be the only sound to leave her lips. The black haired girl felt frightened, she knew that the criminals she defeated all ended up in prison but what would happen to her now that she was effectively the gang's prisoner. The world around her moved and shook constantly as the sound of an engine roaring informed her that she was being taken somewhere secure.

A sharp corner sent her slamming into the side of the van, pain searing through her body as she rolled onto her stomach. "You wake yet doll face?" asked a man, with her vision blurred and her mind hazy Videl was unable to figure out where the voice was coming from. A thick cloud of cigarette smoke was blown into her face causing her to cough and wheeze as the toxic chemicals entered her airstream. "Guess that means yes."

Videl tried to let at the man with a string of insults but the gag in her mouth let out muffled groans. "Enough with the bullshit will you, we lost half a dozen men when the cops charged in and who knows how many others were caught when we got away," said another voice, Videl presuming that it was the guy who was driving. "We at least get the satisfaction of ending this bitch's life."

"Well ya hear what the boss has planned, the sadistic bastard," said the voice of the other man, causing dozens of cruel images to flash through Videl's mind as she struggled violently against her binds.

"I think being drawn and quartered would be a nicer way to go, at least that's quick."

"I like this way though, plenty of time..."

"Now, now, let's not ruin the surprise for the bitch."

The rest of the drive was in silence as Videl desperately tried to escape from the ropes but to no amends. The road became bumpier along the way, causing Videl's body to bounce off the floor of the van painfully, her broken fingers scraping across the metallic bottom causing tears to flow from her eyes only to be quickly absorbed by the rag obscuring her vision. A sudden slamming of the breaks sent Videl into the back of the driver's chair as they came to an abrupt stop. Two audible clicks alerted Videl to the fact that the doors were opening before rough hands hauled her out of the boot with brute force.

"Welcome Videl," said a seedy voice with authority. Videl's blindfold was removed, causing the sunlight to burn at her eyes momentarily as her vision returned. A small plump man wielding a cane and wearing a tuxedo stood before her and Videl couldn't help but feel this man was overplaying the head gangster stereotype. As she looked around at her surroundings however was when fear crept through her soul.

Tombstones.

Hundreds of tombstones stood in rugged rows as dust billowed past. The sun hung awfully low in the sky which made Videl curious about just how long she had been out. In front of her was an empty coffin and a hole six foot deep, she didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going to happen. Mumbling against her gag, she desperately tried to free herself as the seedy man in front of her chuckled. "Buried alive is said to be one of the worst ways to go, not knowing how many more breaths you can take before your air supply is expired," he said as he twirled his cane through the air before a twisted grin crossed his face.

"Chuck her in."

With that command she was effortlessly hauled into the wooden coffin and her sight was obscured yet again, she would have preferred the blindfold to the lid of the coffin. Videl had never been claustrophobic but being sealed within a container barely bigger than herself caused her to freak out as she tried to scream through her gag. Flopping her legs she tried to kick at the lid, hoping perhaps that she could break it but the space between the bottom and top of her confines prevented any real strength to be put behind her attacks.

Loud crushing sounds engulfed her as several nails sealed the coffin shut, her ears ringing from the noise. This was followed by a sense of weightlessness as the coffin was lifted and slowly lowered into the hole in the ground. She figured that as soon as the goons had contacted stating they had caught Videl Satan the boss had ordered his men to dig the hole. A solid thud sounded above her head as a lump of dirt was shovelled onto the coffin, individual grains seeping through the tiny gaps in the wood and covering her face. She desperately tried to lift her hands up to her face to rub the dirt out of her eyes but she was given no such comfort as the enclosure gave no such leniency.

Second after second passed as more dirt was unceremoniously tossed upon the coffin, each one sounding further and further away until Videl could no longer hear it. With that she realised just what fate had in store for her. Bound and gagged, she was powerless to do anything. Even if her police communicator was working she wouldn't be able to tell the chief where she was.

Eerie silence surrounded her as the darkness held her within its grasp. Her muffled breathing seemingly matched her heartbeat which seemed to be growing louder and louder with every pump of blood. This feeling of helplessness was a foreign one, a feeling that caused a lone tear to roll down her cheek as time marched on, minutes feeling like hours as she wondered how long she would have to suffer this torment before her air supply ran out. Internally, she started praying to anybody who could hear her thoughts, wishing that this nightmare would end.

An explosion rocked the coffin from side to side as the whole ground around Videl began to shake violently, her eyes snapping open despite being encased in the dark. Weightlessness caused her to freak out as the coffin was quickly pulled upwards before slamming against the ground, the lid being ripped off and causing her once again to be blinded by sunlight. As her vision cleared however, she found herself not looking at the gang leader who merely wanted to belittle her more for her helplessness in the scenario.

As the gag was removed from her mouth, Videl inhaled deeply allowing the air to fill her lungs as her arms and legs were untied. "Saiyaman," she said softly as she looked at her saviour, a goofy smile being the only thing she could see of their face. Turning her head slightly, she saw that the hole she had been buried looked as if an explosion had caused a crater to form, all the goons she could see were out cold. A smirk crossed her lips as she saw the gang leader sitting with his head hanging low, no movement being made.

"Let's get you to the hospital," said Saiyaman as he picked her up bridal style. On any other day she would have belittled him for even thinking about such a thing but after being isolated in that box for who knows how long the only thing she couldn't be without right now was human contact.

"What about..." she started before coughing violently, some of the dirt from before having invaded her airway.

"The police are on their way," said Saiyaman before his feet lifted off the ground. Videl's grip tightened as she watched the ground get further and further away as they continued to climb higher before they started flying slowly to where Satan City was located. In this situation, Videl knew that it would be easy to unmask Saiyaman and discover who he was underneath the tin can he called a mask but after having saved her life, she decided to let this opportunity slip by. Closing her eyes, she felt so much freedom up here in the sky in comparison to the coffin she had been trapped in.

"Saiyaman," she said softly causing the helmet to tip slightly towards her. "Teach me how to fly."

"Sure," was the gentle response as the two flew through the sky with the sun setting in the horizon.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Just a one shot I was considering of entering into a Halloween competition but talked myself out of.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
